1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to display fields and, particularly to a compensation circuitry of gate driving pulse signal and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, current-voltage characteristics of thin film transistors in a gate-on-Array (GOA) circuit manufactured by the amorphous silicon process are easily changed when the ambient environments (e.g., temperature, pressure and so on) change, which would result in waveforms of gate driving pulse signals outputted from the GOA circuit being changed, i.e., a voltage difference between the highest-level voltage and the lowest-level voltage of each the gate driving pulse signal is excessively large or small. As a result, the display panel would have poor display quality or be unable to normally startup, and therefore the reliability of the display panel is degraded. Herein, the GOA circuit is a type of gate driving circuit directly manufactured on a display substrate of a display device and generally includes a plurality of cascade-connected shift registers for sequentially generating a plurality of gate driving pulse signals.
However, conventional compensation circuits for the GOA circuit only provide a compensation for the change of temperature, and thus could not solve the issue associated with the waveform change of gate driving pulse signal caused by other factors such as electrical stress, load and so on.